Twilight Academy Confectionary Competition
by Ayamekochan
Summary: Bella Swan tranfers to Twilight Academy and meets Alice, Rosalie as her roommates and Jasper, Emmet and the gorgeous Edaward Cullen she finds herself in the competition and trying to win first place and win the heart of Edward Cullen. FullSummaryInside
1. Chapter 1

Hello people

Hello people!! I'm Ayamekochan! This is my first Twilight fanfiction but not my first fanfiction. I got hooked on the Twilight series when one of my friends told me it was good. Once I started reading the books I couldn't put them down! You gotta love Edward Cullen!!

I don't own any of the Twilight series the greatest author ever Stephenie Meyer does!

Please review but don't be too harsh on me! Please…

Summary: When Bella Swan transfers to Twilight Academy and meets Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen as her roommates and, Emmet, Jasper and the gorgeous Edward Cullen she finds herself in the academy's confectionary competition to win first place and also win the heart of Edward Cullen. All Human. Please Review!

"Bella be careful you're at this academy. I don't want any thing happening to you." My father Charlie told me as he drove me on the high way to my new school.

"I know dad. For the millionth time I'll be careful you don't have to worry." I told him. He was so protective of me being in a school with dorm rooms… He thinks that bad things will happen to me there.

"Well I'm just warning you Bells that guys only want one thing…" I cut him off be for he could finish. "NO! I don't want to hear it1 I don't NEED to hear you told me already!" I screamed I didn't need to hear The Talk again.

"Okay, but make sure nothing happens t you." Charlie told me.

"I know dad NOTHING will happen." I reassured him for the millionth time. I leaned against my dad's car window. I was going to be transferred to the extraordinary Twilight Academy located in Forks, Washington. I was going there because I was recently moved from Arizona so my mother Renee and her new husband Phil could go on they're honeymoon.

"Well, okay. Bells will be at the academy soon." Charlie told me and I nodded.

In a matter of minutes of Charlie pulling off the high way and in to a short forest we were finally in front of the academy. The academy was huge and I was only at the gate. When the gate opened I got a better vision of the front of the large campus. The academy's walls made of hard cement of the big center building which I figured was the main building. There were about 21 steps leading up to the main entrance with hedges surrounding the outside with small patches of flowers around.

"Okay Bella this is your stop." Charlie said with a little smile.

"Okay, bye dad. Take care of yourself." I said as I hugged him tightly. I got out of the car and took at my 2 suitcases from the back seat. I shut the doors and waved my dad off as he drove away waving good bye. When he was out of sight I took a deep breath and made my way to the entrance of the academy.

When I made it up the stairs I headed for the giant wood doors and opened it. When I entered I was in a long hall way with wooden cases of awards and trophies the academy had earned. I walked to a door labeled Administration. I opened the door and there was a desk with a woman in about her thirties typing away on her computer. I walked to the woman's desk and started to speak.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked her in a soft voice hoping she heard me.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked. I read her name plate it said Mrs. Adrianna Marker.

"My name is Isabella Swan and I'm transferring here today." I answered politely. Mrs. Marker nodded and started to type on the computer looking for my name. When she stopped on one of the pages she got off her seat and headed to some cabinets. She came back with some papers and a key with her.

"Here you go Miss. Swan here is your schedule, map of the school, and key to your dorm room." She said as she handed me everything. I nodded and took everything from her.

"Welcome to Twilight Academy Miss. Swan." She welcomed me kindly. I thanked her and walked out of the room down the hall way and out the door. When I got outside I was amazed at how big the rest of the campus was. It was a large lawn with trees, flowers, sidewalks, and students walking around. I took it all in for a moment and looked at the map trying to find out where the girl's dormitory was. The map showed that it was the large building far off to the right of me.

When I got there it was a lot bigger than I thought of off in the distance. It looked like there were many rooms since almost the whole dorm was covered in large glass window. I opened the door and entered in to another lobby with covered in teal blue carpet. I saw 2 elevators. Amazing this place has elevators in their dorms. I pressed the button and waited as the elevator stopped at the lobby as I stepped in. I pressed the 5th floor which was the floor of my dorm.

I looked at some of the papers apparently I had 2 roommates some girls named Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale I hoped they were nice people. When the elevator stopped I ended in yet another lobby that looked mostly like a hotel than a dorm room. I stepped out of the elevator and started looking for room 563 and great it was at the end of the hall.

I stopped in front of the door labeled 563. I took a deep breath hoping that my new roommates were nice. I put the key in to the key hole and turned the door as it unlocked. I opened the door slowly and when I did the room looked like an apartment room than a dorm room. I could see a large living room and kitchen and the only thing I could see the rest looked like it was down 2 hall ways going to each side of the room.

When I opened the door more suddenly a beautiful girl with short black spiky hair popped out. I gasped in surprise as she smiled.

"Oh my god! You must be Isabella Swan are new roommate! Yeah!!" She cheered as she pulled me and my luggage in to the room as she shut the door behind us.

"Hi! My name is Alice Cullen! Nice to meet you!" She said enthusiastically as she hugged me tight. She was very friendly.

"Hi, Alice. Nice to meet you and call me Bella." I said nervously. I was a little shy.

"Oh don't be nervous Bella we're going to be the best of friends!" She cheered. Her voice like wind chimes. "Rosalie! Come out here!!" She called to another room.

Alice was still hugging me as I heard foot steps coming from the left hallway and out stepped another beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair and had the body girls would kill to have, just like a model.

"Is that are new roommate?" she asked Alice and she nodded happily. The girl called Rosalie came closer and all of a sudden started hugging me!

"Hello Bella! I'm Rosalie Hale also nice to meet you!" she greeted me as they both hugged me tighter to a point I couldn't breathe.

"Hi… I… can't… breathe…" I tried to breathe. It seems that hey noticed I couldn't breathe and let me go and smiled.

"Sorry, we got carried away." Rosalie said as she apologized. "Welcome to Twilight Academy! We can help you with your suit cases and talk a little and get something to eat!!" Alice exclaimed.

"Okay!" I said happily. I was so glad that they were such nice people. We we're about to go to my room when there was knocking on the front door. Alice skipped to the door in her black tank top and jeans. She opened the door and 3 guys stood there.

The guys were all good looking especially the guy with brown reddish hair with topaz. He was absolutely gorgeous! His body looked well toned underneath his long sleeved white shirt and long black pants. The other guy was the biggest who had a lot of muscle. He had short curly dark hair and also topaz colored eyes. He also had long dark pants and a gray shirt with a puffy coat. And the last guy had blonde hair like Rosalie and light colored eyes also like hers. He too was well toned he wore a white shirt and coat with dark pants.

"Jasper! Emmet! Edward! Come in and meet Bella Swan who is our new roommate!" Alice said as she pulled them in as she hugged the blonde hair boy and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Bella! I'm Jasper Hale Rosalie's twin and Alice's boyfriend!" Jasper greeted and extended his hand while Alice still hung on to him.

"Hello Jasper. Nice to meet you!" I smiled. It looked like the guy with curly dark hair was next. Since Rosalie gave him a small kiss on the lips. I blushed at the sight. "Hello Bella! I'm Emmet Cullen Alice's brother and Rosalie's boyfriend!" He smiled as I also shook his hand.

"Hi Emmet! Nice to meet you!" I said happily and now I would finally find out the gorgeous guy was.

"Hello Miss. Bella. It's good to meet you I'm Edward Cullen Alice's and Emmet's brother." He said in such a smooth voice just like silk. He bowed and shook my hand.

I blushed a little at his soft touch on my hand it was so warm and comforting.

"Hello Edward. Nice to meet you as well." I said politely.

Finally Finished! I'm so sorry if the chapter was boring! It was kinda like an introduction chapter! Sorry! If it was boring but PLEASE REVIEW! And don't be too harsh!

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

Hello!! Again… I'm sorry the first chapter sucked… I'm hoping that this chapter is a little better to get some reviews! Oh Please Review!! I'm begging!

But remember don't be too harsh on me!

I still don't own any of the Twilight series!

Edward smiled crookedly and my god! Was it just beautiful!! I blushed a bit because of it but he was so beautiful I couldn't help myself.

"Oh Bella, Oh Bella earth to Bella!" Alice repeated waving a slender hand in my face. I looked at her when I just realized that I was staring at Edward! My face colored more crimson as Edward chuckled such a musical chuckle.

"What!?" I asked as he looked amused by my shocked expression.

"Oh, nothing it's just your expression is cute!" he said amused still. I was about to argue back at him when Alice stepped in stopping me. "Come on you two! You guys and flirt later we all want food!" she begged. Looks like she was hungry and everyone else was.

"Alice! We weren't Flirting!" I yelled at her as I turned as red as a tomato. That just made Edward chuckle. "Fine, come on let's go get something to eat before Alice turns in to a skeleton even though she ate a few hours ago." He grinned at Alice.

"Not my fault." She pouted a cut pout.

"I know! Because your stomach is just one big black hole or maybe a bottomless pit of doom!" laughed Emmet as everyone even me and Alice started laughing.

"I know! I'm a bottomless pit!" Alice laughed, "But I'm hungry! Edward is right I will turn in to a skeleton if I don't eat anything!" She said dramatically falling in to Jasper's arms as he pulled her closer to him.

"Okay everyone let's get some food! And after we leave our guys, me and Alice will help Bella unpack. Okay Bella?" Rosalie winked at me. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay onward to food victory! Come on Bella!" Alice cheered pushing me out of the room and Jasper closing the door behind us.

Man, when you eat out with the Cullens and the Hales you're begging for a VERY high pay check. We all went to a Chinese restaurant in a small town just south of the academy. It was only me, Edward, and Rosalie that didn't eat almost the entire menu since we all shared the dishes. We took a little of each food that they had ordered but when your with Emmet, Jasper, and Alice they will almost the entire dish and stuffed it in there faces.

About an hour later we all finished and had totally cleaned the plates. Me, Edward, and Rosalie were full but the others wanted to order dessert.

"Excuse me sir, can we order some dessert?" Alice politely asked our waiter who turned around to look in her topaz eyes.

"I'm sorry miss but we don't have any dessert here since our original chef had quite and our new chef doesn't know how to make any. I'm very sorry." He apologized who ever heard of a chef that wasn't able to make dessert.

"Um okay thank you anyway." Alice said with saddened eyes she must how really wanted dessert. Even Emmet and Jasper looked sad.

"It's okay," I said, "if you guys want I can make you something." I said not realizing what I had said.

"Oh my god! Will you Bella are you sure?" asked Alice taking my hands into hers with sparkling eyes.

"Sure, it's okay. You guys have been so nice to me I need to repay you guys!" I said happily and now Emmet and Jasper's eyes started to sparkle in delight.

"Yeah!" all three of them cheered throwing their hands in the air. "Let's go back to our dorm room since we have for ingredients and it's been a long time since the last time we had something homemade." Rosalie said getting up from her seat as Edward did the same. Edward took our bill and went to the cashier.

As we started walking out of the restaurant Emmet, Jasper, and Alice raced toward Rosalie's convertible. It wasn't that far to it and Emmet went to the driver's and begged us to hurry up and asked Rosalie for the keys. She gladly gave it to him while all of us put our seatbelts on. Then as soon as we put them on Emmet was racing back to the dorms going somewhere over 100mph. I guess that everyone likes to drive fast.

When we got out of the convertible and into the dorms, elevator and into the halls we reached our room. When we got in I asked what they wanted to eat and they all yelled cake. When I went to the kitchen everyone but Edward went to the living room to watch some TV in till I was done.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked him looking in to his liquid topaz eyes. They were so beautiful.

"I just wanted to show you where everything is." He said politely. I nodded happily and listened to him. He showed me where the flour, sugar, baking powder, eggs, milk, mixer and everything else. When he was finished I thanked him and he walked to the living room. When he left I started measuring the ingredients and grabbed some strawberries from the fridge.

I started to crack some eggs in a bowl to mix them and put together the flour, sugar butter, milk and butter in one big bowl and used the mixer to mix the batter in till it was smooth. When I finished mixing I separated the batter in to 2 pans and placed them in the oven.

As I waited I started to whip together whipping cream and sugar for the whipped cream for the strawberry shortcake I was making. When I finished the whipped cream I started to wash and carefully sliced the strawberries.

When the cake was ready Alice came skipping into the kitchen sniffing the air.

"Bella! Is it done!? It smells so good!" Alice exclaimed watching me take the cakes out of the oven.

"Not yet but it will be done soon." I told her putting the cakes on a rack.

"Okay considering how good it smells I bet it'll taste great!" Alice said happily skipping out of the kitchen. I smiled and waited some more since I was finished with everything. Within a half in hour the cake was done cooling. I took the cakes out of the pans and put one on a big serving plate and started to spread whip cream and topping it off with a thin layer of strawberries and putting the other cake on top putting the rest of the whip cream and strawberries.

When I was about to take the cake out to the living room Edward came into the kitchen.

"That looks and smells wonderful Bella." He said while he smiled crookedly. I blushed a little "Thanks."

"I'll help you take it to the table if you want." He asked me moving closer. "Okay." I smiled. Edward grabbed the cake and I took the plates, forks, and a knife to the living room.

"Bella! That looks amazing!" Alice exclaimed running to Edward holding the cake and watching his every move as he placed it on the table. Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper stared delightfully at the cake. Edward took the things out of my hands and passed out the cake to everyone.

When everyone had a piece of cake they grabbed a fork and took a piece of cake into their mouths. When they ate it their faces looked shocked.

"Is it not good?" I asked sadly. I guess it wasn't good.

"Are you kidding?! This is the best cake I've ever had!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Bella this is delicious!" Emmet cheered as he finished is slice and started eating another one.

"He's right Bella this cake his great!" Rosalie said happily.

"Yup! This is great! I need another!" Jasper yelled as he also took another slice.

"Bella you're the BEST!" Alice said excitedly hugging me. I hugged her back too really happy that the cake was a huge hit with them. I looked at Edward and he smiled a lovely smile.

"The cake is the greatest cake." Edward said in his honey voice. I smiled back at him with a little blush on my face this was going to be a great night with the Cullens and Hales.

Okay I hope this is a chapter a little bit better than the last. Please Review I really need to know how this story is so far.

Please Review!


End file.
